raly: A Crushed Recovery
by AvengedSevenfoldGirl
Summary: When Aly Micalka rejects Ricky Ullman in a harsh way, she wonders how bad she hurt him when Phil of the Future is brought back. Meanwhile, Ricky wonders if Aly changed her mind yet... Linkin Park songfics
1. Chapter 1

Raly: A crushed recovery

Summary: After rejecting Ricky Ullman in a harsh way, Aly Michalka wonders if she really hurt Ricky when she sees what happens when Phil of the Future is brought back.

The Beginning:

Ricky was proud of the fact that he finally had the courage to tell Aly how he really felt about her. 2 months ago Phil of the Future was cancelled, and Ricky wanted to tell Aly how he felt about her, and he did. Now he was on his way to Aly's house so she could tell him if she liked him back or not. Ricky had a feeling that she did. When he got to Aly's house, her sister AJ answered the door.

"Hey Ricky," AJ said, "Aly's in the dining room, she's ready for you."

Ricky nodded and headed toward the dining room. When he got there, he heard Linkin Park's "What I've done" blasting through the stereo.

_In this farewell_

_There's no blood,_

_There's no alibi _

_Cause I've drawn regret_

_From the truth_

_Of a thousand lies_

Ricky stopped listening to the song and looked at Aly with a confused look on his face. Since when did Aly listen to Linkin Park? Aly saw the look on Ricky's face and turned off the radio.

"Kay," Aly said "I decided to tell the whole truth in cupcakes."

Aly took out a box of 3 homemade cupcakes. Ricky reached into the box, and grabbed one. It said _I'm sorry, but I don't like you, I like Ryan __Sheckler_Ricky's heart broke, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to read the other 2 cupcakes. He decided to read one more cupcake, so he reached into the box. This cupcake said _When__ I go on a tour with AJ, I don't want to hear from you, it would ruin my tour. _Suddenly, Ricky didn't want to hear from Aly anymore. As a single tear slid down his cheek, he turned around and bolted out of Aly's house.


	2. Givin Up

Givin up

3 Months later

Aly could not belive what she just heard. Phil of the Future is coming back? Wow, Aly thought, fans protest fast. The only bad thing was that she didn't want to face Ricky after what she did to him. She knew that Ricky would not forget what happened. He may forgive her, but he would never forget what she said. She thought that cupcakes would make the truth easier for Ricky, not harder. It bothered her, and the next day, when she got to the set, she saw that Ricky was already there. When she got in, she heard Linkin Park's Givin Up on the radio.

_I've givin up_

_I'm sick of feeling_

_Is there nothing you can say?_

_Take this all away_

_I'm suffocating_

_Tell me what the f is wrong_

_With me!_

_I don't know what to take_

_Thought I was focused but I'm scared_

_I'm not prepared._

_I hyperventilate_

_Looking for help somehow some way_

_And no one cares_

_I'm my own worst enemy._

Aly walked up to Ricky and his ipod, surprised that Ricky was listening to this song.

"So," Aly said when the song was over, "What do you think of the song?"

"Well," Ricky began, "Linkin Park can scream a lot better than Fall Out Boy."

Aly laughed, and Ricky cracked a smile. Then the director of Phil of the Future banged on a glass, which meant that he had an annocement.

"I'd like to thank the cast and crew for coming back to the show," he began "and to celebrate Amy made us some cupcakes for us to eat."

As everyone clapped, Aly turned around to see how Ricky was taking everything. He was looking down at his shoes, and Aly could tell that he was upset about something. When Amy passed out the cupcakes, Aly was shocked when Ricky told Amy that he didn't want one.

"What?" Amy cried, "Ricky, you used to love cupcakes."

"I'm just not hungry." Ricky said to his shoes. Amy looked concerned, but went to pass a cupcake to Aly. As she ate it, she then found out that Ricky was worse than upset. He was heartbroken.


	3. Leave Out All the Rest

Leave out all the rest

P.S. All of these songs in italics are Linkin Park songs.

Ricky felt pretty bad as he got ready to film a scene of Phil of the Future with Aly. No one knew how bad he felt about what happened with Aly, and he wanted it to stay that way. He hoped that music would help him out, so he turned his ipod on.

_I dreamed I was missing_

_you were so scared_

_but no one would listen_

_'cause no one else cares_

_after my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here?_

_So if you're asking me I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the one that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_reason to be missed_

_and don't resent me_

_for when you're feeling empty_

_keep me in your memory_

_leave out all the rest_

_leave out all the rest_

Ricky slowly sat down on the couch in his dressing room, feeling worse than ever. All this song reminded him of was the fact that he didn't have Aly, and that horrible day when he dumped him on a innocent cupcake. He felt tears come to his eyes, and there was nothing that he could do to stop them. So he slowly locked the door of his dressing room, sat down on the couch, and started to cry. After 5 minutes, the director knocked on the door, but Ricky ignored him. No one was allowed to see him cry, except his sister, who isn't there.

"Ricky?" the director said "You alright in there?"

He must of thought that the answer was no, because he tried to open the door, but he could't. Even though Ricky wanted to leave his dressing room, he could't. He had to get out his feelings eventually. Now he was getting it over with.


	4. Bleed it Out

Bleed it Out

Aly wondered what was taking Ricky so long. He spent 20 minutes in his dressing room, and the director said that Ricky didn't say a word to him when he tried to talk to him. Aly hoped that this wasn't over her, but it all made sense. The fact that he refused to eat a cupcake, his Linkin Park obsession, (all of the songs from every chapter are by Linkin Park) and the fact that he spent 20 minutes in his dressing room: Aly hurt Ricky more than she thought that she could ever do. Suddenly, Aly felt lightheaded and dizzy, she felt so bad for hurting Ricky. She grabbed a Linkin Park c.d. The band semmed to make Ricky happy, so why would it not make Aly happy?

_Yeah here we go for the hundreth time_

_Hand grenade pins in every line_

_Throw them up and let something shine_

_going out of my f mind_

_filthy mouth, no exuse _

_find a new place to hang this noose_

_string me up from atop these roofs_

_knot it tight so I won't get loose_

_truth is, you can stop and stare_

_bled myself out and no one cares_

_dug the trench out, laid down there _

_with a shovel up out of reach somewhere_

_yeah, someone pour it in_

_make a dirt dance floor again_

_say your prayers_

_lets stomp it out when they bring that chourus in..._

Aly turned off the radio. The song gave her a headache. She still felt bad about hurting Ricky, so she decided to apologize for what she did and maybe invite him over to have some cupcakes. She knocked on the door of his dressing room, hoping that he would respond.

"Leave me alone!" Ricky said "I'll come out when I want to come out."

"Relax," she wispered "It's me, Aly."

Aly waited for a responce, but Ricky didn't say anything to her. She walked up to the director.

"I think that we should give Ricky a little more time," she told him "He seems upset."

Before the director could reply, Ricky came out of his dressing room. His face was all red and puffy, and he still had some tears coming down his face. He didn't look at Aly when he turned toward the director.

"I'm sorry," he said slowly "Something came up, and I was really upset."

"As long as your okay now." the director told him as he motioned Ricky to hair and makeup. Aly had a feeling that he wasn't okay. She had to do something to make him feel better, even if it was the last thing she did.


	5. shadow of the day

Shadow of the Day 

Ricky was glad when the day was over. All these Phil and Keely moments tortured him. All he wanted to do was go home, take a shower, and cry himself to sleep. He was about to leave when the director called him back.

"Ricky, can you stay behind for a moment?" he asked "I want to talk to you."

Ricky and sighed and turned back toward the set.

"Look," the director said "What happened today, it really concerned me. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Ricky replied "I don't want to talk about it."

Before the director could reply, he heard someone say "I think I know what's wrong."

Ricky turned around to see Aly in the doorway. He felt his stomach go sick, and he slowly slid down in his seat. He handed the director a cd. 

"Play track 5." He said "It might do a little explaining, considering Aly used Linkin Park when I went over to her house."

_I close both locks below the window_

_I close both blinds and turn away._

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple_

_Sometimes goodbye's the only way. Ohhh_

_And the sun will set for you._

_The sun will set for you _

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in gray_

_And the sun will set for you_

The director turned off the cd and turned toward Ricky with a concerned look on his face. Ricky looked at his shoes, and he tried his hardest not to cry.

"I have to go," he said, and he left the set. He heard the director calling his name, but he ignored it. When he got home, he ran up to his room and shut the door. He suddenly didn't want to eat. He lied down on his bed and slowly covered his head with his blanket. After 2 hours of sleeping, he woke up to answer his ringing phone.

"Hey," the person on the other line said "It's Aly."


	6. In the end

In the end

Aly was more than ready to apologize to Ricky. She felt really bad about what happened with him after filming, and wanted to make things right once and for all. That's why she was on the phone with him.

"Hey," Aly said to Ricky "I just called to say that I was sorry. I really hurt you, and I want you to know that I want to be friends with you."

Aly heard silence, and then Ricky spoke.

"Look, Aly," he said "What you did really hurt me. I really loved you, and it's hard to forgive what you did."

Aly felt her hopes get crushed. What did it take to get Ricky to forgive her? Than the realized that maybe what got her where she was would maybe help her if she used it the right way. After saying goodbye to Ricky, she went to the kitchen and started to bake. By the next day she was ready to apologize for real. When she got to the set, she gave Ricky a cupcake that said that she was sorry for everything that she did. While Ricky read that, Aly heard another song. This one soothed her.

_It starts with_

_One thing, I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard I try_

_Keep that in mind as I designed a way to remind myself how_

_I tried so hard, despite the you were mocking me._

_Acting like I was part of your property_

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

_I'm surprised it got so hard_

_Things aren't the way they were before _

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

_Not that you knew me back then but it comes back to me_

_In the end, I kept everything inside _

_And all the time, it all fell apart_

_What I mentioned here will eventually be a memory at the time_

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_In the end, it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall, to lose it all_

_In the end, it doesn't even matter_

Aly then turned to see how Ricky reacted to the cupcake, and he looked happier than he had ever felt in a long time. Aly then knew that she had done her job, and even though Ricky didn't say anything, his face said it all.

**So, there you go! I am dedicating this story to Linkin Park. Even though they probably aren't wasting their time w/ my story but all of the songs in this story are by Linkin Park and helped me write this story. All of the songs include:**

**-What I've done**

**-Givin Up**

**-Leave out all the rest**

**-Bleed it out**

**-Shadow of the day**

**-In the end**

**-Numb helped me out but there weren't enough chapters for that song! So If you ever meet Linkin Park, then tell them that they inspired a young writer to write! **

**-pinkerthanpink**


End file.
